A COWBOY FOR CHRISTMAS
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: The incident with Earl never happened!


Title: A COWBOY FOR CHRISTMAS

Author: Donna McIntosh

Fandom: Brokeback Mountain

Genre: Slash

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I make no money from them.

Summary: What if Ennis hadn't been frightened to death by the Earl incident? What if that never happened?

A COWBOY FOR CHRISTMAS

"What do you mean, we ain't got no money for Christmas shoppin? You just got paid and Christmas ain't but a couple weeks a way!" Alma stormed at her husband.

"Yeah, I just got paid and I paid the electric bill, the doctor bill and I got two new recaps for the truck. That leaves just enough for groceries until next payday. So you want a eat or you want a buy Christmas presents?" Ennis tried to reason with his wife.

"You ain't saved nothin up? You know how important Christmas is to me and the girls!"

"The girls are too young to know one day from another, Alma Jean. You know that!"

"Well I ain't! I want a proper Christmas!"

"We can go to your folks for Christmas dinner like they asked. I'm sure they'll have some gifts for the

girls and some for you too."

"But I want a tree! I want decorations and presents!" Alma stamped her foot.

"You'll have all that over at your folks." Ennis picked the newspaper up and started reading the funnies.

"Ennis del Mar! You are the meanest man I ever did know! You mean you ain't gettin me and the girls nothin? Nothin at all?"

"Alma, the girls are just babies and will be happy enough just playin with the toys they already got. And you're old enough to understand that if we ain't got any money – we can't go shoppin!"

"Well can't you borrow some or somethin? You could call your brother and see if he could loan you some money."

"I ain't borrowin no money for presents. We got our bills paid, we got money for food. We don't need no presents."

"I hate you, Ennis! I just hate you! I never should a married you! Never! The only reason I did was cause I felt sorry for you. I wished I never done it!" Alma fled the room in tears.

Ennis tossed the newspaper, grabbed his jacket and hat and headed for the bar. When he returned home a couple hours later the apartment was quiet and dark. He flipped the light on in the kitchen and found a note on the kitchen table.

"Ennis,

Not that you care but me and the girls at staying with my folks. You best get yourself over here as soon as you read this cause Daddy wants to talk to you. If you don't show up tonight; I'll be talking with a lawyer tomorrow!

Alma"

Ennis pulled out his cigarette lighter, flicked it open and lit the note on fire. He held it by the corner as long as he could then dropped it in the sink and watched it burn. When it was out, he flushed the ashes down the drain. He went into the bathroom, took a shower and headed for bed and for the best night's sleep he had in a long time.

He awoke in the morning to silence; no babies crying, no Alma chewing at him for leaving his jeans on the floor. He smiled as he started the coffee. The phone rang while he was making his peanut butter sandwiches for lunch but he didn't answer it. He drank a cup of the steaming brew and ate some toast with jam then filled his thermos with the remaining coffee, grabbed up his lunch and headed off to work.

When he got home that night the place was empty. Every drop of food was gone, Alma's sewing machine, and the girls beds, the only pieces of furniture that were theirs, were gone. Nothing was left but his clothes in the closet and drawers. He was a little embarrassed but glad that no one could see the big grin that spread across his face.

He whistled as he threw some items in his grocery cart, went home and fixed himself a can of Spaghettios for dinner. All the dishes, pans and utensils had been taken but he had his camping gear so he had enough to get by. He liked using his camping equipment; it made him think about being up in the mountains with Jack. Of course since Jack had come back into his life last year, it didn't take much to make him think about Jack. Jack was ever in his thoughts and often in his dreams.

He lay in bed a long time thinking about Jack before he finally fell asleep. He wondered what Jack was doing and if he was having sex with his wife. He wondered what she was like and if she was anything like Alma. He wondered if Jack would be as happy to get away from her as he was to get rid of Alma.

He just wished there was some way they could manage to be together without anyone finding out about them. There was no way though. Two fellas just couldn't ranch up together and not expect trouble.

He thought of Alma then and wondered if she was sleeping or if she was laying awake. If she was; she was probably wishing for him to show up with a truck load of presents and an apology. He chuckled at that. No way in hell that was ever going to happen. Oh he loved his girls, alright, but he wasn't a bit sad to see the last of Alma Jean Beers.

He awoke the next morning to a thump at his front door. He opened it to see a newspaper lying there. He started to yell that they had gotten the wrong trailer when he noticed the plastic bag the paper was in said 'complimentary issue'. He carried it back inside and set his coffee pot on the stove while he got dressed.

He finished his toast and coffee, lit a cigarette, and opened the paper. He went searching for the sports section when the want ads fell out. Across the top was a headline that read "Wranglers wanted for Denver rodeo". Anything rodeo related always brought him to mind of Jack so he opened it up and read it. "The Denver Rodeo is looking for wranglers to work with stock year round. Must be willing to travel. Call 555-123-4567."

Ennis gave a little shrug and shuffled on over to the sports pages. He read about the local high school team winning their last game of the season and was glad that those boys had something special to celebrate this Christmas. He grinned a little. Looks like he had something to celebrate this Christmas too – his freedom.

He sat in his beat up old recliner, with his feet up, and thought about Jack. He wondered if he would be celebrating this year. They'd probably be celebrating at the Country Club. Jack had said his wife was rich. He wondered what rich people did at Christmas; how they celebrated. They probably bought each other tons of expensive gifts, ate out in fancy restaurants and such.

Jack wasn't all that crazy about it though. He wanted to take off and leave it all behind so the two of them could find a place somewhere. That could never happen though. It was all just a dream. It sure would be nice though if the two of them could figure some way to be together.

The thought of the Denver Rodeo jobs floated around in his mind. Something like that would be nice. They could drift around the country doing the kind of work he liked best and wouldn't be settled long enough in any one place for anyone to get any ideas. He wouldn't have to work for that fussbudget Mr. Stoutamire anymore. That would be great. But Jack probably was enjoying his indoor salesman job where he could stay nice and clean and warm. Jack always did like his comforts. Ennis dozed off.

He awoke to the phone ringing and ringing. He jumped up and grabbed it before thinking. "Yes?"

"We need to talk!" Jack's sweet voice was stern. "This is important. Are you alone?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure. I'm alone. What's on your mind?" Ennis sat on the couch and lit a cigarette.

"I saw somethin in the paper this mornin that could be the answer to everythin. You got a hear me out now. Can you do that?"

Ennis blew out a lung full of smoke. "You talkin 'bout that Denver Rodeo thing?"

"You saw it? That's us! That would be perfect!" Jack was excited to know that Ennis had already read the ad.

"What about your cushy indoor job you got there in Childress? You sure you wanna give somethin like that up to freeze your ass off in Denver?"

"Ennis, this is our chance! You and me travelin the country together. Not a care in the world!"

"You ever hear a child support, Jack?" Ennis warned him.

"Yeah, but I ain't worried none about it. The old man will be so glad to have me gone I'm sure I can work somethin out where it won't be very much."

"I got two kids, Jack, and Alma's daddy ain't rich."

"I know that! We could handle it. We'll see to it that we pay whatever the court says."

"Jack, you ain't serious! You sayin we ought to see about them jobs?" Ennis was stunned.

"Hell yes! Why not? I called 'em already. I told 'em there was two a us and we grew up on ranches in Wyomin. I said we both had kids to support so we was lookin for full time work, year round. He says he wants to meet with us. How soon you think you can get away? Is Alma gonna give you a hard time ya think?"

"I ain't worried none about Alma. She took the kids and left. She's got no say in what I do no more. But Jack, I can't go quittin my job and runnin off to Denver!"

"She's gone? That's great! I was worried she'd give you grief about leavin but if she ain't in the picture then there's nothin stoppin you from meetin me in Denver. Shouldn't take you but about five or six hours but don't start out until I call you back. I'm gonna call and make us a reservation so we make sure to have a place to spend the night and we can see the Rodeo folks first thing in the morning."

"Jack! Jack … Wait a minute here! We can't just run off and do this. I got a be at work in the mornin."

"Call the ranch manager and tell 'em you got an appointment tomorrow morning and you'll be in soon as you can after. Don't ask 'em – tell 'em!"

"I can't do that!" Ennis stuttered but at the same time reached down and squeezed himself as he started to stiffen just thinking about spending the night with Jack.

"Yes you can! This is it, Cowboy. This is our dream. It ain't no cow/calf operation that we talked about but it's our chance to be together and it'd be doin the kind a work we love. Hell, you were gettin pretty fed up with old man Stoutamire anyway; weren't you? You said the work had been cut back to three days a week cause a the snow. How you gonna make child support payments on that?"

"It's got a be snowin even worse in Denver, Jack."

"I know that but they still need the help and are willin to pay for it. The man said it would be full-time, year round. Ain't that what you're needin?"

"Yeah, but ..."

"No buts. If we get down there, meet the guys and decide we don't like what they're offerin, you can always go back to Riverton and your work at Stoutamire's and I'll come back to Childress. We got nothin to lose by checkin this out."

"Maybe we should think on it for a while, Jack."

"No! We do that and someone else ends up gettin the jobs. The man said he was lookin to hire two hands. That's all he needs. I told him we'd see him first thing in the mornin so that way nobody else can slip in there a head a us."

"I don't even know if my truck will make it that far."

"You got two hours to find out. That's how long it's gonna take to get new tires on my truck. Get your truck over to the Service Center and have them check it out. If the mechanic don't think you can make it; I'll come get you. Whatever it takes. We're gonna make that meetin tomorrow mornin."

"Jack, I don't know about all this ..."

"Ennis, just do it! Right now. Get your jacket on and go get your truck looked at. I'll call you back in two hours, just before I leave. You got gas money? I can wire you some."

"I got gas money."

"How about your heater in the truck. It workin? It's colder than a witches tit out there and it's gonna be colder in the mountains."

"Yeah. I had some work done on it last month. It works great now."

"Okay then; great! I'll call you in two hours. You be home by then?"

"Yeah, shouldn't take that long. Doubt many fools are out runnin around in this kind a weather."

"The mountains are beautiful when it's snowin; and you know it! You said so yourself a hundred times." Jack teased.

"Jack, this is crazy!"

"Yeah. This is crazy, you're crazy, I'm crazy but it's our chance, Ennis. We can't pass this up or we'll regret it the rest a our lives. Now get goin and get your truck ready for a trip."

"All right. But if he says it can't make it ..."

"Then I'll come straight to Riverton and pick you up. It'll be good havin a reservation cause it'd be the middle of the night by the time we get back on down to Denver."

"Okay. It does make sense that I meet you there. You'll need to tell me how to get there cause you know I ain't never been out a Wyomin."

"It won't be a problem. There's a big Motel 6 right on the highway, north side as you come into Denver. I'll call there and get us a room. It'll be super easy for you to find."

"Well I'd better git if you're gonna call back in two hours. I may have to wake old Delbert up seein as how it's Sunday."

"I thought he worked weekends?"

"He does when there's work to be done. I doubt he's got much work scheduled for a day like this though. It's snowin hard today."

"Okay. Take off and I'll call you in two hours." Jack couldn't stop grinning.

"Yeah, two hours."

Ennis grabbed his jacket, hat and rushed out the door. He took off for Delbert's Service Center and was glad to find the owner in and just finishing up a job. He explained what he needed and took a seat in the waiting room. The news came back good. The truck was old but sturdy. It'd make the trip all right. He gassed up and headed for home arriving there an hour before Jack was due to call.

He jumped in the shower, shaved, pulled on some clean clothes and set the coffee pot on. He got out his thermos, made himself some sandwiches and the phone rang. He grabbed it before the first ring finished.

"Yes?"

"All set?" Jack's eager voice came on.

"You bet."

"Okay. The drive is easy as pie. You take 136 to Casper, then 25 south. I got the reservation under both our names so if you get there first you can go ahead and check in. I got us a double/double – two beds. It's already paid for. I put it on my credit card. I'm headin out now. How long before you can leave?"

"Soon as the coffee's ready. I made some sandwiches and I'm bringin my thermos."

"Did you make the call to your ranch manager?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna though; soon as we hang up."

"Don't forget what I said – you tell 'em. Don't ask 'em."

"I will."

"See you this evening then. Drive carefully." Jack said.

"You too." Ennis said and hung up.

He made a quick call out to the ranch and told the ranch manager word for word exactly what Jack had suggested. That he had an appointment and would make it back as soon as he could.

The coffee was steaming hot as he poured it into the thermos and he was jolted when the door opened and Alma walked in. He stared at her in silence.

"I come over to see if you come to your senses yet, Ennis. I figured a few days away from your family would make you realize just what you'd be losin if you don't shape up and be the kind a husband and father you're supposed to be."

"I thought you said you was seein a lawyer?" Ennis asked as he set the empty coffee pot back on the stove.

"I did. He's gonna draw up the papers. I can still stop it, Ennis. All you gotta do is come talk to Daddy. He want's us to go see the pastor for some counselin. He says he's more than willin to loan you some money for Christmas. All you gotta do is ask and everythin will be the way it's supposed to be."

"Everythin's already the way it's supposed to be. You're back with your family and I'm on my way out a town." Ennis said as he took his jacket off the hook by the door and put it on.

"What are you talkin about – out of town? Where you goin? To your brother's? I thought you didn't get on with him or your sister neither for that matter."

"None a your business, Alma. You just git on out a here now. You don't live here no more and I won't neither shortly." He stood holding the door for her to leave.

"You can't do that!" Alma stamped her foot.

"Watch me!" Ennis snapped as he snugged his hat on. "Out!"

"You're walkin out on me?" Alma was wearing her pouty face again.

"You the one did the walkin, Alma. You walked your way and now I'm walkin mine!" Ennis said as he took hold of her arm and walked her out on the landing.

"You let go a me!" She jerked away from him and almost fell down the steps.

"Watch it there." Ennis grinned. "Or you'll be spendin Christmas in the hospital instead a sittin on your daddy's lap." He galloped on down the stairs, jumped in his truck and took off – Alma's mouth a wagging at him from the top of the stairs.

He drove with great enthusiasm and determination that didn't wear off until he passed Cheyenne and crossed the border into Colorado. Then the fear started creeping in. What the heck was he doing? He had been about all over Wyoming at one time or another but this was the first time he'd ever been out of state. A thousand terrifying thoughts swarmed him as he drove but instead of slowing down, he stepped on the gas. What it all came down to in his mind was, Alma was behind him – Jack was in front of him. Period.

He saw the Motel 6 sign five miles out of town and began slowing down and watching for the turn off. It was just like Jack said – easy as pie. True there was a lot of snow piled beside the road but the roads were clear and it hadn't snowed at all on the drive. By the time he got to the turn off, he could see the motel. He drove on down and into the parking lot. He drove around and didn't see Jack's truck so he decided to park and wait. There was a gas station next door so after a while he drove over there, filled up, used the rest room and bought himself a Coke Cola. Then he returned to the motel parking lot, parked and ate the last of his sandwiches.

It seemed only an instant later that he awoke to someone knocking on his window. His eyes flew open to see Jack standing there signaling him to roll down the window which he did.

"Follow me!" Jack said as he dangled the room key with a grin.

Ennis started up his truck and followed Jack over to their room. As he climbed down from his truck and looked around to see if anyone was watching. No one was paying any attention to them at all. He grabbed his stuff from the back of his truck and followed Jack inside.

They dumped all their stuff on the bed closest to the door then closed and locked the door. They stood for a split second staring at each other before they tackled one another in an embrace that landed them on the un-occupied bed.

"Jack, this is crazy! You know that. We shouldn't be doin this ..." That was all Ennis got out before his shirt was being raised up over his head and his nipples were being feasted on.

"Ohhhh shit! Jaaaack" Ennis wiggled beneath him as Jack undressed them both. He didn't get very far with boots in the way so he had to let go of Ennis's swollen nipples. Ennis let out a little moan at the absence of that wonderful mouth but understood the need for full attention to be paid to removing boots and jeans. In seconds boots clunked to the floor, followed by jeans and underwear.

"You bring any a that slippery stuff?" Ennis asked.

Jack dug around in his stuff and brought out a tube. "Biggest tube I could find." He said as he tossed it to Ennis.

"You ready?" Ennis asked as he opened the lube.

"Always!" Jack said as he lay down beside Ennis and caressed as much of him as he could reach.

Ennis lubed himself up good, lifted Jack's legs up over his shoulders. "Man, this stuff is great!" Ennis groaned as he entered Jack.

"That stuff or my ass?" Jack asked as he held on to Ennis's hips and pulled him in tight.

"Both!" Ennis said as he started a strong rhythm that made them both forget about talking for a while.

Later as they lay together side by side smoking; Ennis interrupted the silence. "This is the craziest thing I've ever done!"

"Oh I don't know." Jack said after taking a deep drag on his cigarette. "You'd be giving up a job that's full time, some of the time and part time some of the time for a job that's full time all of the time. How is that crazy?"

"I guess I didn't never think of it that way. You really think this job will be full time year round?"

"That's what the man said. This ain't no little county rodeo we're talkin here, Cowboy. It's the Denver Rodeo."

"Well I think you're right. It sure enough is worth lookin into. And, like you said, if it ain't all that this fella said it is; we can always leave."

"Exactly. I got a feelin about this, Cowboy. This is going to be perfect!"

NEXT DAY

They walked out of the Denver Rodeo offices, stopped on the porch and fumbled for cigarettes.

"Looks like we got us jobs, Cowboy!" Jack grinned as he lit his cigarette then reached his lighter over and lit Ennis's.

"Yep." Ennis drew deeply on his and stared off at the mountains in the distance.

"They sure are pretty; aren't they?" Jack asked as he followed Ennis's gaze to the mountains.

"Uh huh. Bet there's some nice elk up there."

"I'll bet you're right! I'll bet there's some great fishin around here too." Jack said and noticed Ennis stiffen up a cowboy pulled up in his pickup truck in front of the office and got out in front of them.

"You the new hands?" The cowboy asked with an outstretched hand.

Jack and Ennis both nodded. Jack was the first to return the shake. "Jack Twist; this here's Ennis del Mar."

"Rex Carter, here. Good to meet you boys. The two a you look like you know your way around. Good. I'm glad the boss'll have you fellas to take our places."

"So; why're you leavin the job?" Ennis asked.

"Well Billy Fred left cause he wrapped his truck around a telephone pole and busted his hip. He's older and decided it was time to quit the rodeo. He's movin to San Diego with his daughter. Me, I'm leavin cause my Emmy's gonna have a baby in a couple a months and she wants to go back to Phoenix where it's warmer. Her family's there. It's where she grew up; she's used to it. These Denver winters are too much for her. Say, the two a you aren't by any chance lookin for a place to stay are you?"

Jack and Ennis looked at one another and Jack answered. "As a matter of fact we are. You got any suggestions?"

"I sure do! I got me this nice little trailer out in back. It's only five years old. I ain't lookin for cash money; just someone to take over the payments. It's a sixty footer and tows like a dream on the road when it's time to move. It's two bedroom and we ain't lookin to haul it or the furniture back to Phoenix. Payments are only a hundred, twelve a month."

"Ain't you gonna need it to live in Phoenix?" Ennis asked.

"Nah. We got us a place. Emmy's daddy is in real estate down there and he got us a place. She's already down there. I promised the boss man I'd stay on until he could replace me. That's the only reason I'm still here. With the two a you here I can take off this afternoon and be in home plenty a time for Christmas." He grinned broadly. "I was just stoppin here at the office to see about puttin up a notice about the trailer. You wanna go take a look?"

"Sure thing," Jack said and Ennis nodded in agreement.

Jack and Ennis got into Jack's pickup and followed the guy around to the back side of the complex where several trailers of all sizes were scattered about. They followed Rex through the snow covered walkway up to his trailer and waited while he unlocked it.

"Sorry; it's kind of a mess right now." He picked a shirt up off the couch and a towel of a cabinet and threw them over his shoulder. "I'm not much of a housekeeper and with Emmy in Phoenix, I just let it go. I wasn't plannin on anyone comin to look at the place this fast."

"Oh a mess won't bother us none. Just makes the place more homey." Jack grinned as they started their tour of the place.

"You can see the bedrooms are split. One at this end and one at the other. There's two bathrooms. And a washer dryer area here."

"The washer and dryer gonna stay with the place?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I don't wanna bother with haulin nothin down to Phoenix. We bought all this stuff used or at Goodwill. Emmy didn't wanna keep any of it."

"So you got you a job lined up down there? You won't be comin back in a year wantin all this stuff back?" Ennis asked as they walked through the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Yeah. My brother-in-law has this little combination bowlin alley/restaurant/bar place that I just fell in love with the minute I saw it. He's gonna take me on full partner. He's Emmy's twin brother and they're real close. I think it's his way of keepin us tied there in Phoenix." He grinned.

"You say the payments are only a hundred twelve? And you ain't lookin for no down payment or nothin?" Ennis asked.

"That's right. All I'm lookin for is to get out from under the note. And as long as you're workin for the rodeo here, I'm sure you'll qualify to take over the loan. I didn't have no credit at all when I bought the thing. This bank is real friendly to rodeo folks. So as long as the two a you aren't bank robbers or runnin from the law or somethin; I can't see 'em turnin you down."

"Nope. Just a couple a ex-wives is all." Jack joked.

"Oh man! I hear ya. I been down that road myself. Emmy's my second time around. I tell you boy; there ain't nothin worse in this world than crawlin into bed with a woman you can't stand!" Rex agreed with the shake of his head. "So we got us a deal then or do you need to think on it some?"

"What do you think, Ennis?" Jack asked as he tried hard to temper his excitement.

"I guess we need to go talk to the people at the bank." Ennis said with a little grin touching the corners of his mouth. He could tell Jack was about to burst.

"Great; great! Follow me!" Rex said and they took off for the bank.

The bank was right in the middle of down town and Ennis was getting a bit nervous with all the traffic.

"Don't worry none about the traffic. It ain't like we're gonna be comin down town all that often. And if we do, I'll do the drivin. It ain't all that bad. You should try drivin in Dallas. Now there's a nightmare for sure." Jack assured him.

"You drove to Dallas, Jack?" Ennis asked as he eyed the traffic nervously.

"I have. A couple a times. Got lost a hundred times."

"What'd you do?"

"Just kept on goin. I figured I'd get where I needed to be eventually and I did." Jack grinned.

They pulled into the bank parking lot behind Rex's truck and the three of them headed inside. The lobby was filled with Christmas decorations and everyone was in a cheerful mood. It took less than an hour to get the paperwork taken care of. Just a phone call out to the rodeo grounds office and their employment was verified. They each signed on the dotted line and they had themselves a trailer. They would take possession of it immediately but their first payment wouldn't be for ninety days.

They followed Rex back to the rodeo grounds, helped him pack up his truck and by mid afternoon he was gone. The place was theirs!

"Jeeze," Ennis said once they were alone. He stood in the middle of the living room, looked around and ran a hand through his hair. "We did it, Jack."

"We sure as hell did, Cowboy! We got us good jobs and a real nice place to stay. What do you think about that?"

"I think … I think I need to fuck you … real bad!" Ennis said and lunged for him.

"I don't know about that!" Jack dodged out of the way and headed for the bedroom with Ennis dashing after him. "We ain't never had a 'real bad' fuck that I can remember." He threw himself on the bed. Ennis landed on top of him a split second later.

They were quiet for a bit; just lying there holding on to one another and then Ennis asked, "What'd you do about Lureen?"

"Told her I was leavin. Said I wasn't cut out for no sellin job and that I was headin back to the rodeo."

"She didn't give you no trouble?"

"Nah. She ain't like that. I married her when she got pregnant. Wasn't neither one a us sure the kid was mine but she was in a fix and it could a been mine. She said there would be a job in it for me and a home. I'd been near to starvin when I met her down in Texas. She liked me cause I wasn't all over her all the time and I guess I liked her too but it never was no big romance. I was pleased to help her out but mostly I was just pleased to have a job and a place to live so I wouldn't have to sleep in my truck no more or go crawlin back to the ranch and put up with Pa and all his shit."

"So she give you a divorce – just like that?"

"Well, it ain't final or nothin but she had an appointment today with her lawyer. She only asked me one thing and that was if I'd go get a blood test. It seems they got these tests now and they can tell if you're the daddy or not. She wants to know for sure, I guess. She said I didn't need to worry none about child support. She always did make more money than me anyway."

"And her old man? You didn't take no money from him; did ya?"

"Nah. The more I thought about it the more I agreed with your thinkin that it just wouldn't be right." Jack said and then asked, "So what got Alma all fired up so that she up and left? Did you tell her you liked me better than her?"

"Jack!" Ennis blushed.

"You tell her you liked sleepin with me better than her? You tell her you like my stuff better than hers?" Jack leaned up on his elbows and grinned down at him.

"Nah. It was Christmas set her off." Ennis explained.

"Christmas? She don't like Christmas?" Jack asked.

"She likes Christmas all right; lots a presents and all that stuff. She got mad at me when I told her we couldn't go shopping cause I didn't have nothin left but grocery money. She wanted me to go out and borrow some. I told her no. She and the girls would be gettin gifts over at her folks place. She got pissed off and left."

"No kiddin? You ain't seen her since?"

"She come by just before I left. Wanted to know if I'd come to my senses. Said she wanted me to go talk with her daddy and their pastor."

"Shit! What'd you tell her?"

"I told her she went her way and now I'm goin mine."

"That make her mad?"

"Oh yeah!"

"You ain't worried about it?"

"Hell no! She's got her daddy to look after her now. She always did think more a him than she ever did a me."

"Good enough for her then!" Jack said and snuggled back down in Ennis's arms. "Let her have her daddy and all the presents he can buy her. I got what I always wanted for Christmas. I got me a cowboy for Christmas. That's all I'll ever need."

"That's good; cause this is the only Cowboy you're ever gonna have!" Ennis said and held him tight.

THE END

MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!

* * *

><p>14<p>


End file.
